destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Silicon Soldier/April Update Preview: New Things to Do - Twitch Stream
Streamed Wednesday, March 23rd – 11AM Pacific. Other Posts *April Update Preview: New Things to Do - Twitch Stream *April Update Preview: New Things to Earn - Twitch Stream *April Update Preview: Sandbox and Crucible Updates - Twitch Stream Recap *Light cap raised to 335. *New bounties. **'Riot Guard' Kill Champions in Level 41 Prison of Elders or Challenge of the Elders. "Leaders must fall before armies can be defeated." - Variks **#Champions killed (6) **'Dead Shot' Kill enemies with precision shots in Level 41 Prison of Elders or Challenge of the Elders. "Aim carefully. Fire often." -Variks **#Enemies killed (75) **'Heavy Hitter' Use a Heavy weapon to kill enemies in Level 41 Prison of Elders or Challenge of the Elders. "Small explosion good. Big explosions... better." -Variks **#Enemies killed (50) *New questlines. **New mission. *Strikes **New Blighted Chalice strike. **Winter's Run updated to new end-game levels. Archon priest is now Taken. Strike has unique rewards. *Prison of Elders given a face lift, updated for new end-game levels, and new challenge mode added. **Prison of Elders enemies can now fulfil bounties, and drop engrams. **Level 41 Prison of Elders ***4 new bosses, each with a Taken variant. 50/50 chance that it'll be the Taken variant. ***Treasure Keys are not required to get into the chest. ***No restrictions on how often rewards can be claimed from the chests. Exotics are included in the loot table. ***Rewards include currency and materials. ***Up to 320 Light gear. **Challenge of the Elders ***Recommended Light is 320. ***Weekly modifiers. ***Taking a long time to complete a round can result in a score penalty. ***Has a checkpoint system like the Raids. ***Non-boss enemies provide a significant amount of the points. A balance between fighting the boss, and fighting the ads is necessary to reach the high score. ***More points are granted in each successive round. ***Uses a scorecard item to track your progress and grant entry. ***Is time and score based. Each week has a modifier that grants a score bonus for killing a particular way. (Such as precision kills) ***Reaching the listed scores grants a reward from Variks, similar to the Trials of Osiris scorecard. ***Expires after 1 week. (Presumably at the weekly reset) ***Score comes from team score. Its not individual. ***Reaching the highscore guarantees a weapon from Variks. Reaching cumulative score guarantees a piece of armor from Variks. Up to 335 for gear obtained this way. *Variks is the main vendor for the new content. (Quests, etc) *Eververse now at Vestian Outpost *Quest: At the Gates (Variks) - Main antagonist is Malok *#Complete the mission "Pretender to the Throne" on the Dreadnaught. *Quest: Return to the Prison (Variks) *#Complete Level 41 Prison of Elders. *Quest: Fight Fire with Fire (Petra, PlayStation Exclusive) *#Gather Essences of Darkness from Court of Oryx Champions. More challenging Champions yield more essences. *New node column for weapons. (more next week) *Update releases April 12th. *New gear (Detailed next week) *Lots of other changes. A huge amount of existing game content has been look at and modified by the design team. April Update Publication Additions *Standard King's Fall drops up to 320 rewards. *Heroic King's Fall drops up to 335 rewards (after hotfix). *Court of Oryx artifacts increased up to 335. *Iron Banner and Trials of Osiris rewards increased up to 335. What are you most looking forward to in the April Update? New quest lines! New Blighted Chalice strike! Challenge of the Elders! Prison of Elders finally being updated! Light cap increase to 335! Just the fact that there is new content! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/Destiny news